


The Quest for King Pudding

by TrashCanLife



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, King Pudding, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashCanLife/pseuds/TrashCanLife
Summary: "Sou-chan, what're you looking at?" His eyes widened when he saw the ad. Without thinking, he grabbed Sougo's phone. "Tamaki-kun, what are you doing?" That certainly came out of nowhere. Tamaki's eyes sparkled. "They're making new limited merch! Sou-chan, we gotta go!"





	The Quest for King Pudding

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like doing something involving King Pudding lol
> 
> Also Tamasou is fun to write c:
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

MEZZO" had just finished performing a quick mini live and were waiting for things to wrap up. Sougo was scrolling through Twitter when he spotted an ad for King Pudding; fitting since Tamaki was with him.

Tamaki was growing bored of waiting around and needed a change of pace. He sat down next to the shorter man. "Sou-chan, what're you looking at?" His eyes widened when he saw the ad. Without thinking, he grabbed Sougo's phone. "Tamaki-kun, what are you doing?" That certainly came out of nowhere. Tamaki's eyes sparkled. "They're making new limited merch! Sou-chan, we gotta go!"

Sougo sighed. He didn't understand why Tamaki needed MORE King Pudding merch. His collection felt like it could rival Nagi's Kokona collection at this point. Before he could say anything against going, he took a good look at Tamaki's expression. Before IDOLiSH7 or anything that came along with it, King Pudding was the one thing that was always there for him. At least, that's what Tamaki told Sougo. It always comfort the younger boy when it felt like everything was going absolutely wrong. Sougo couldn't bring himself to deny him of what he loves, he knows what that feels like.

Sougo gave Tamaki a fond smile. "Alright, we can go." Overcome with joy, Tamaki hugged Sougo as they slightly rocked back and forth. Despite being younger, Tamaki had a bigger build than Sougo, which could be slightly overpowering at times, but Sougo didn't really mind. "It's sold a few blocks away from the dorms so let's go after work!" Smiled Tamaki.

\-----------

Clearly, Sougo and Tamaki have very different definitions of what "a few blocks away" means.

They were on the other side of town just looking for this one shop that sells the limited King Pudding merch.

It had been a long day of preforming so Sougo sort of wanted to go back to the dorms and just go to sleep. However, he figured it was best to stick with Tamaki; you never know what he might get up to.

Tamaki perked up when he noticed something in a window display. "Sou-chan, I found it!" Tamaki's expression was full of happiness; like he had just discovered something game-breaking.

Sougo liked it.

He wished he could get those reactions out of him.

He didn't want to admit it since it sounds stupid on paper, but Sougo was currently losing to pudding.

When they went inside the shop, there wasn't a lot of people there, probably because it was getting late. Tamaki looked around for his beloved King Pudding. There had to be some left!

It was on a small shelf in the back. Plushes, keychains, posters, you name it! So much love for this one pudding mascot! Tamaki's smile widened when he noticed what he was looking for. He grabbed two plushes off the shelf and handed one to Sougo. "Here Sou-chan." A fainted blush appeared on his face. "I'll get this one for you."

Sougo noticed the blush as he looked at the plush he was just given. It was of two connected King Puddings each holding a heart; one light blue and one light purple.

"Tamaki-kun..." Sougo couldn't think of something good to say. He held the plush close as he was certain his cheeks were bright red by now. "Thank you!" He replied with a smile.

Tamaki took that smile in. It was so pure and so bright. Sougo wasn't really one to give off smiles exactly like that, so it had to be special! Was he the only one who got to see it?

It took them a few seconds to realize that they're in public. This certainly wasn't the first time they've gotten lost in their own little world.

Tamaki spoke up. "Do you like it?" That was the only thing that came to mind. Sougo chuckled. "Of course I do!"

Perhaps it was worth going across town after a long day of work.

\----------

Later that night, Sougo put his new King Pudding plush next to his pillow. It was an adorable reminder that Tamaki will always be there for him.


End file.
